Various types of wheeled baby carriages are known in the prior art. However, what has been needed is a wheeled baby carriage with an activity tray including a collapsible wheeled carriage, a foldable support frame, a rearward facing storage compartment attached to the support frame, a forward facing beverage tray hingedly attached to the handle, and a sunshade hingedly attached to the support frame. What has been further needed is a baby seat rotatably attached to the support frame, a circular tray continuously disposed atop the baby seat, an adjustable foot stand attached to the support frame underneath the baby seat, and a removable storage tray slidably disposed within the support frame underneath the foot stand. Lastly, what has been needed is for a seat support of the baby seat to be configured to allow the baby to rotate in a range of 180 degrees to 360 degrees while the baby is sitting in a seat base of the baby seat. The wheeled baby carriage with an activity tray thus provides a baby with entertainment and exercise while seated in a baby carriage.